


Watch and learn

by LuzBeilschmidt



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Everyone wants the best for him, F/M, Family Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, Lilia and yakov deserve love, M/M, Otabek is otabae, Otabek will come in more in later chapters, Yurio has two sets of parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuzBeilschmidt/pseuds/LuzBeilschmidt
Summary: The two relationships that taught Yuri about love and encouraged him to embrace his feelings. Everyone is in love and slowly reaching their happy ending.





	1. Rekindle

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had for a while. I like to think Yuri is more mature than he gets credit for. I am also weak for Victuuri adopting him and I love to believe that Yuri's presence rekindled the flame between Yakov and Lilia.

Yuri sighed as he filled up another box of clothes. While he had donated a decent amount of items it seemed as though his closet was much larger than he thought. He was currently packing up his things in order to move them into Victor and Yuuri's apartment. He never thought he would ever willingly move in with them, but he knew he had to.

As much as he complained about living with Yakov and Lilia he actually really enjoyed it. Each of their daily routines fit in perfectly with eachother. He would wake up first and go for a run. By the time he came back Lilia would be up preparing breakfast and after his shower the three of them would sit down and eat together. He would leave the house with Lilia to go to the studio and would come back with Yakov after skating practice. When he was moving in he was ready to argue about bringing his cat with him. Surprisingly, Lilia had a soft spot for cats and would actually take Misha into her room after a stressful day. Yakov eventually confessed that when Lilia went through her baby fever he had gotten her a kitten that she got attached to immediately.

  "That's kinda fucked, I'm pretty sure she would have preferred to get knocked up, but didn't know you didn't want kids that badly". 

He regretted those words as soon as they came out of his mouth. Yakov didn't scream at him, didn't glare at him, he just looked down and left him alone in the living room. 

No one really knew why Yakov and Lilia had separated. As much as they made his life impossible  he had to admit they would be great together. Both expected nothing less than perfection from not only their students, but also themselves. They both believed in tough love, so there was no way they had problems due to not understanding eachother's feelings. 

"Maybe they just drifted apart" Otabek had once told him and it terrified him. 

They were married and lived in the same house. If they had drifted apart, what chances did he have of keeping people in his life. With the way he shied away from friendships and would cover his embarrassment with anger and insults, he was bound to end up alone. 

"I swear to God, if you ever fucking stop talking to me and say 'we just drifted apart' I will fly to Almaty to kick you"  
"I would never, Yura" 

It had started out slowly. He didn't notice until he saw something that made him want to smile and puke at the same time. Suddenly Yakov was driving them to the studio, Lilia would smile whenever Yakov started nagging at him during breakfast and at times he could hear them in the garden smoking and talking. One morning he had woken up extremely early and decided to run instead of laying on his bed for longer. That's how he was able to see Lilia walking out of her room before she started to cook. Except it wasn't her room. It clearly was Yakov's room. 

That was when he became aware of all the intimate gestures between the two. The way Yakov would stand behind Lilia when she cooked and whispered until she would cover her mouth to stop herself from giggling. How Lilia would greet them at the door to help Yakov remove his coat and hat. Even though he had never seen them kiss, he could see how desperately they would look at eachother's lips. 

He felt like he was in their way. They would never tell him to move out and their way they treated him never changed. If anything, they had been nicer to him to the point where they seemed almost affectionate. Yet, he wanted the couple to have no boundaries caused by his presence. Afterall, it was their house, Lilia shouldn't have to tiptoe in the morning to not wake him up and be seen walking out of Yakov's room. 

Somehow he ended up ranting about the situation over dinner at Viktor's. 

"They look like they can't do shit with me there. It's so fucked up" 

Viktor and Yuuri let him vent until he tired himself out and actually let his real feelings out. 

"I don't want to get in the way of them getting back together. They deserve to be happy" 

The couple in front of them looked at eachother and then nodded. Yuuri reached over and held Yuri's hand. 

"Well you know, one of our guest rooms already looks like it belongs to you. Might as well just move in" 

Yuri's eyes went wide as he tried to process what had just been said to him.

"I wasn't fucking asking to move in. Why would I ever do that, pig?"

Yuuri just smiled and kept on holding on to his hand. Viktor just leaned into the table and smirked. 

"Come on Yurio, if you move in we might let you and Otabek sleep in the same room" 

Yuri felt himself go red and began stuttering. He and Otabek had been friends for almost a year. Their friendship would still be considered new, but Yuri already wanted more than just one armed hugs and thumbs up. 

"You're a fucking pervert, old man! We're not gross like you and the pig. We are...just friends"

Yuri hated the way his tone of voice changed and almost cracked at the end. He squeezed Yuuri's hand and looked down at his lap. He knew that they understood his answer. 

A few days after that, he heard Yakov screaming at Viktor. He was in his room when he heard the doorbell ring. Yuuri had told him that they would be the ones to tell Yakov and Lilia about him moving out. After the initial screaming he got up from his bed and sat next to his door to hear their conversation. 

"Did we do something wrong? Vitya, what am I supposed to tell Lilia?"

Yuri felt his heart clench. He never wanted to make Yakov and Lilia feel like he didn't appreciate what they had done for him. It was because they had been so kind to him that he wanted the best for them. 

"He has grown a lot. You guys are like his parents, he just wants to feel a bit more like an adult. Yuuri and I will be there to make sure he doesn't set the apartment or himself on fire while trying to cook" 

There was a long pause before Yakov sighed.

"Please, take care of him"

When Viktor came to pick him up he already had all his boxes next to the front door so that they would be able to leave quickly. Yakov had been extremely quiet that day and Lilia was in their room with Sasha. Some time while he was carrying boxes into Viktor's truck his cat had been let out to roam in the living room. Once he was done he picked up his cat and turned to look at Yakov. 

Yakov looked tired. Not how he usually did after staying with him to train after midnight. It was something closer to how he had looked after staying with Yuri at the hospital overnight when his grandpa underwent surgery. Yakov had hugged Yuri for hours as he cried and eventually fell asleep. Yuri held his cat closer and put his face of its fur to avoid having to make eye contact. 

"So, I'll see you and Lilia at practice tomorrow?" 

Yakov cleared his throat.

"You better not be late"

When they were pulling out of the driveway Lilia came out and stood on the doorway with Yakov. Yakov put an arm around her waist and looked at the car. Right before Viktor began driving out into the street, Yuri noticed Lilia's face. Her mascara was around her eyes instead of perfectly coating her lashes and her nose looked red instead of being covered by some expensive powder. Yuri was terrified that he might have been the reason why the great Lilia Baranovskaya had spent the afternoon in her room crying.


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri's first day living with Viktor and Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed I used two names for Yuri's cat in last chapter, ahhhhhhh, sorry. I shouldn't have written that between classes. On the brightside, I did great on my organic chemistry midterm!

Life with Yuuri and Viktor was different. He almost had a heart attack the first day after moving in when he had been trying to quietly get out of his room to go for his morning run. He did not expect to look up and see some figures lurking around from across the hallway. Apparently, the couple thought he was sleeping and were trying to be as quiet as possible too. 

“What the fuck are you doing?!”,

“Good morning Yurio! We are going out on a run and weren’t sure if you wanted to go since you looked pretty tired last night”,

Yuri rolled his eyes at Viktor’s response and stared as Yuuri put Makkachin’s leash on. Once they were all ready they headed out together. Yuri was used to listening to music while running to distract himself from the pain in his muscles and difficulty in breathing that came with exercising. Yet, that morning he did not need music to distract him. Viktor and Yuuri made running a competition to see who could get to certain spots the fastest. Yuri had won the first few rounds, eventually he began losing to Viktor, but Yuuri left them behind by a lot on the last ones. Once they got back to their apartment Yuuri told the Russians to go shower while he made breakfast. 

After his shower, Yuri sat down on his bed while putting on his shoes and looked around the room he was given. When Yuuri moved in with Viktor they had decided to get a bigger place in case his family visited. Viktor previously had a one bedroom bachelor pad and now he lived in a three-bedroom apartment. At some point, he began getting coaxed into eating dinner with them at their place after practice. They would eat dinner and then move into the living room to watch a movie or just listen to music and gossip. Surprisingly Yuuri had a lot of dirt on other skaters thanks to Phichit and would openly discuss it after a few glasses of wine. Many times Yuri would end up falling asleep in the living room and even if both adults could tell when he was reaching his limit they never had the heart to tell him it was time for him to go home. Instead, Viktor would text Yakov to let him know he would stay the night there and he would wake up in the larger guest room. 

The couple had tried their best to make Yuri comfortable with staying over at their apartment. The third time he had woken up in the guest room after passing out in the living room he had been covered by a leopard print duvet. By the sixth time Viktor told him there were clothes his size in the closet if he wanted to take a shower and leave to practice with them. What he didn’t know was that Yuuri had spent a week trying to figure out what shampoo and conditioner he used to always have some in the guest bedroom before they even moved into the apartment themselves, or that Viktor spent much more than he usually did in the pillows for that bed because he knew Yuri slept surrounded by at least six pillows. 

Breakfast was way more animated at the Nikiforov residence. Yuuri would scold Viktor for trying to feed Makkachin when he thought the brunette was not looking. After a bit of going back and forth they both looked his way as his cat meowed from his lap right before biting a piece of egg he was holding out for her. Suddenly they were both scolding him. 

“Misha always eats eggs!” 

“Yuri, you can’t feed your cat human food”

“Hell yeah I can, pig”

“Yurio! Don’t disrespect your dad”

“I’m moving out!”

During practice Yuuri noticed Yakov was not yelling at anyone and seemed as though he couldn’t care less about what was going on in the ring. During lunch break he was finally able to ask Viktor about it. Mila had promised to buy Georgi lunch if he told her everything about his new girlfriend, and Yuri had walked out with a smile on his face as his phone received an incoming call from ‘Beka’. 

“um, do you think Yakov is upset about something?”, Yuuri asked.

Viktor looked up from his plate and gave him a sad smile.

“You do know he and Lilia never had children, right?”,

Yuuri nodded

“It was not exactly their choice”.

When Viktor’s love for skating began to become dull and he began shutting himself from those around him, Yakov had invited him to his house to talk over some drinks. With Lilia out of the country the two men talked until late. Yakov eventually told Viktor he was worried about his personal life since his loneliness was reflected on his skating. Viktor had too many drinks and was not able to stop himself from yelling at his coach. 

“Like you’re one to talk, you’re divorced and never wanted kids!”

Yakov stayed quiet and took another shot of vodka before telling Viktor to sit back down.

“Marriage is complicated, but if we are still living together it’s for a reason. Want to know why we never had kids? We put our careers before our personal lives until it was too late”

Yakov explained how Lilia and him had so much going for them that they couldn’t make themselves or the other take a break to begin their family. Eventually Lilia confessed to him that helping the younger girls during practice made her want to start trying to have kids. It was then that he noticed he had been wanting the same thing for a while. After trying for a year Lilia sat him down one afternoon and told him she had not gotten her period for two months and got nauseous during practice. He began crying as he hugged her and asked when she wanted to go to the doctor to check on the baby.

“Early menopause. We never talked about it again”, 

Yuuri had unshed tears in his eyes as he listened to the story.

“Yakov told me Lilia would be upset by Yurio leaving since she got too attached to him, but to be honest, he is just as attached if not more”

And Yuuri couldn’t agree more. If any person was close to what the offspring of Yakov and Lilia would have been it was Yuri. The boy was talented, but even more importantly, extremely hard working. 

Now that he was living there with them, Yuri felt the obligation to help prepare dinner. It did not bother him as he truly did enjoy cooking as a way of relaxing and he had not done much of it in Lilia’s kitchen. As he chopped up some vegetables he could see from the corner of his eye how Victor hugged Yuuri from behind and said nonsense that made the other man laugh. Before he could say anything about how gross they were his phone began to ring with a skype call from Otabek. 

“My son in law is calling!”, teased Viktor.  
Yuri flipped him off and reached for his phone. He was not expecting his friend to call and he was debating whether to finish cutting the vegetables and then calling him back. After all it would only take a minute or two, but before he could make his decision Viktor lightly pushed him away from the kitchen. 

“I’ll finish this, we’ll call you once dinner is ready”,

And with that he walked toward his room smiling. 

“Yura, were you busy? Sorry for not asking before calling”

Yuri rolled his eyes and smiled at his phone. The two teens had been talking nonstop, but at times Otabek’s habit of being painfully polite would come out and Yuri had to remind him they were friends and he would take none of that shit.

“It’s fine, I was just helping out the old guys with dinner. I much rather talk to you, though”

Otabek smiled back and they began talking about nothing and everything at the same time. In the past months, the Kazakh teen had done a lot of campaigns for his sponsors. Yuri’s personal favorites were the one where he was advertising a motorcycle similar to the one they had ridden together and a stereotypical perfume one where his friend was wearing a disheveled suit and was pulling on his tie. As great as Otabek looked in every single picture, Yuri knew he was not comfortable with being in the spotlight. 

“I just need a break. I am thankful for all the sponsors, but it’s been too much lately”,

Without even thinking about it, Yuri blurted out that he should go to Russia to visit him.

“I mean, there’s an extra guest room here and they wouldn’t mind”,

Yuri looked at his lap wishing his cat was near him so he would have an excuse to not look at the screen and face his friend’s reaction.

“Actually, Russia was one of my top options to escape to” 

Once again the teens smiled at eachother from their screens and began making plans for when the older boy would visit. After a while Otabek had to hang up and Yuri walked back into the kitchen where he saw Yuuri and Viktor smiling lovingly at each other. He felt a small pang of jealousy but ignored it. When they sat down to eat Yuri cleared his throat and bit his lip as he began to get nervous of how the couple in front of him would react at the news of his friend coming over. 

“So Otabek might be coming over in a few weeks?”

He did not expect Viktor’s grin to be so wide and genuine or for Yuuri to reach out and hold his hand.

“That’s great! We should begin making preparations for when he comes”

Yuri felt his cheeks redden and a smile forming on his lips.

“Ye-yeah”

Life was different now, but just as good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this drunk omfg, hope you guys like it. Leave some comments, I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
